Te amare en silencio SONGFIC
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Un pequeño songfic acerca de los sentimientos de Shino hacia Sakura. UA. Hay pocas historias de esta pareja, denle una oportunidad


Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta la pareja que ustedes pidieron (y con la que estoy muy de acuerdo, ya que hasta ahora solo existina tres historias de ellos), espero que sea de su agrado, ya que este es mi primer songfic

Ni Naruto, ni ningun otro de sus demas personajes me pertenecen para mi desgracia y es que mi imaginacion no es tan buena

* * *

La historia es completamente narrada por Shino, y es un leve universo alterno, ojala les guste.

* * *

SONGFIC

TE AMARE EN SILENCIO – JAIME CAMIL

PVO SHINO

Aun recuerdo el día, aquel sábado, en el que por primera vez te vi, en ese instante quede absorto, pensé que era un sueño y como no pensarlo, si ante mi estaba el más bello ángel que pudiese existir, sentada en aquel verde pasto, con un hermoso kimono rosa, con bordados de pétalos de cerezo y un obi en verde, tus rosado cabellos se mecía con la suave brisa y tus hermosos ojos jade observaban atentamente aquella pequeña Catarina…

_Yo te vi y en silencio nació este amor_

_Sin poder expresar._

_Sin saber qué hacer, pero el amor no necesita hablar_

_Porque el alma dice mucho más, que un poema o que,_

_Una canción de amor._

….Desde ese día en mi mente quedo grabada la imagen del ser más bello y maravilloso que he conocido y sin duda conoceré. Cada sábado durante estos años volvía a ese mismo parque con la esperanza de volver a verte, de ver al ser que había robado mi corazón desde un primer instante, aun cuando no estaba seguro de si eso ocurriría…

_No es necesario usar palabras para decir_

_Que ya no hay nadie que sea más fuerte que este sentir._

_Que en cada gesto en cada mirada_

_Voy a mostrarte que estoy_

_Enamorado, ya sin remedio,_

_Y solo logro que este silencio me haga sufrir._

…sin duda, los sábados era el día más esperado, me volvía el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, ahí escondido entre unos arbustos, o arboles cercanos a dónde estabas, tratando de que tu no me vieras, te observaba atentamente, pero hubo un momento en que el que me fue insuficiente, quería mas, ya no solo verte y grabar en mi mente cada gesto tuyo, sobre todo esas sonrisas que siempre tenias en tu rostro, sonrisas que siempre sentí eran para mi, ahora quería hablar contigo pero me daba miedo, miedo que me rechazaras que me consideraras raro como muchos me decía y juzgaban, que no quisieras estar conmigo…

_Yo te vi, tu mirada fue la señal_

_Que mi corazón, supo descifrar._

_Sin saber qué hacer, en silencio te comprendí_

_Con este amor por fin descubrí esta pasión que yo,_

_Muero por confesar_

…nunca olvidare aquel día, sin duda uno de los mejores de mi vida, ahí estabas, sentada debajo de ese cerezo al cual te parecía bastante a ti, pero nunca tan bello como tú, te observaba sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, hubo un momento en el que una mariposa voló cerca de ti, estiraste tu mano, posándose la mariposa en ella, sonreíste y me volteaste a ver, al encontrar mi mirada detrás de mis lentes, ensanchaste tu sonrisa, y con ese solo gesto supe que me invitabas a acercarme a ti…

_No es necesario usar palabras para decir_

_Que ya no hay nadie que sea más fuerte que este sentir._

_Que en cada gesto en cada mirada_

_Voy a mostrarte que estoy_

_Enamorado, ya sin remedio,_

_Y solo logro que este silencio me haga sufrir._

…Al llegar junto a ti, me sonreíste, y me preguntaste porque tarde tanto tiempo en ir contigo, que llevabas tiempo esperándome, te alegrabas por fin lo hubiera hecho, que era por mi por quien ibas a ese parque cada semana desde hacía años, con la esperanza de verme y tener aunque sea una posibilidad de hablar conmigo, que añorabas estar conmigo…

_Que ya no hay nadie que sea más fuerte que este sentir._

_Que en cada gesto en cada mirada_

_Voy a mostrarte que estoy_

_Enamorado, ya sin remedio,_

_Y solo logro que este silencio me haga sufrir._

…y en ese momento entendí, entendí que desde ese primer momento me había enamorado de ti y que no me quería volver a separar de ti, que mi vida debía de ser junto a ti para ser feliz, que serias tu mi felicidad como lo habías sido hasta ahora y nunca podría volver a esperar hasta un sábado para verte, porque desde ahora, quería sentirme vivo al tenerte abrazada a mí al despertar, que tus hermosos jades fueran lo último que mirara antes de soñar contigo, que tu sonrisa iluminará cada uno mis días, porque sabía que sin ti moriría, tu eres mi alimento, eres mi vida, eres mi todo…

_Pero te amare en silencio... te amare_

…y sobre todo entendí que te sentías igual que yo, que mi tiempo de amarte en silencio había terminado…

...

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y muchas gracias a los que optaron por esta pareja y para los que querian el nejisaku, ¿que creen?, pronto lo subire, y como me lo pidieron no sera un one-shot, al contrario, sera bastante larguito, tal y como me lo han hecho saber, asi que espero me sigan comentando acerca de que parejas les gustaria leer, y sobre todo lo que les parece mis historias, saludos a todos. ciao!


End file.
